Skuldafn (Skyrim)
Description Skuldafn is a large Nordic ruin on the very eastern edge of the map. It cannot be reached by conventional means and can only be accessed during the main quest, The World-Eater's Eyrie. It's the only known location in Skyrim that houses a portal that leads to Sovngarde. The portal is guarded by the Dragon Priest, Nahkriin; Draugr and Dragons. It's also the location of a Word Wall, where the Word of Power for Storm Call can be learned. Puzzle During your time in the dungeon you will come across two puzzles in which you must rotate pictured stones to match their corresponding etchings. For the first set, simply rotate the stones so the outer have the same image facing the "key stones" and the center one facing the door which you wish to go through. The door on your right yields a treasure box, the door on the left yields the path to continue. Both doors can be opened at the same time without the other one closing. The second set of stones must match the "key stone" directly above them for the ones on the second level. The stone on the main level must match the image on the other side of the column. *The second puzzle can be skipped altogether, using Whirlwind Sprint, if the player stands on the central platform and aims at either side of the destination entrance near the torches. External Links *Click here for a video walkthrough *Click here for a YouTube tutorial video. Notes *It should be noted that this dungeon is only accessible during The World-Eater's Eyrie, and only to those far along in the main quest. Once you enter Sovngarde, you cannot come back to Skuldafn, so make sure you get the Word of Power for "Storm Call" and the Dragon Priest mask of Nahkriin while there. *If you insist on taking everything not nailed down from Skuldafn, be sure and bring it with you before you enter the portal to Sovngarde. You may leave it in a container in the next stage, then retrieve it before leaving with Odavhiing permanently. *It is possible to return to Skuldafn using a console code: coc skuldafn01 (also 02, 03 and 04, depending where you want to end up in Skuldafn). *The Diamond Claw can be found here. *Combination for the temple door is: Fox - Moth - Dragon. *It is possible to run past Nahkriin and straight into the portal. *After entering Skuldafn you won't be able to fast travel, not even if you should manage to get out to the mountains, at which point there will be an massive ocean in all directions. It is possible to travel for an extremely long time on this ocean, as you run on top of the water instead of swim. After proceding west for some time, the map marker will show you on the map, depending on how far you've gone. Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations